White Icing
by hungryhungryterrors
Summary: Sam's having a sleepover with friends from school later, so Dean's gotten stuck making- and decorating- cupcakes. Dean never minds helping his baby brother out, but icing these cupcakes is quickly becoming a greater challenge than he'd been anticipating- until Castiel graciously offers to help, of course.


Bent over the counter with tongue sticking out between his teeth Dean held his breath. He dragged the piping tip gently over a cupcake, cursing as his hands shook. Glistening pink icing oozed out of the piping bag, laying over itself in great thick swathes of swirls instead of the dainty flower Dean wanted. With a growl, Dean wrenched himself back from the cupcake. Instead of standing straight up, however, Dean found himself backing into a hot, solid form bowed over him.

"_Jesus fucking shit! _Cas? What the hell?" Dean shouted, looking over his shoulder. Blue eyes stared back, creasing at the corners as Castiel smiled.

"My apologies. I simply wanted to watch you work."

"Then pull up a chair you creep, don't just hover over me like that." Dean glared at Castiel a bit longer before moving out from under the angel- or rather, trying to move. Castiel's hands shot out and gripped the counter top, bracketing Dean in.

"I prefer this angle. It's more… intimate."

Dean swallowed, brow furrowing. He moved forward as much as he could to put some distance between the two of them, but Castiel only followed, draping himself over Dean's back. Dean took a deep breath. "Cas, I don't have time for this, I gotta get these done." Dean flinched when a hand gripped his hip tight, holding him down so Castiel could grind against Dean's ass.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Castiel murmured in Dean's ear. "Please, continue."

Dean clenched his hands tight for a moment- and then sighed. Picking up his piping bag, he slid another cupcake over. "If you fuck these up, you're remaking them," he growled. Castiel laughed, the sound ghosting over Dean's nape in a hot gust.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Castiel did slow his movements, so after a moment, Dean shrugged. He refocused on the little green cupcake. On its own, it didn't look so bad, but Sam wanted _matcha cupcakes_ with _pink sakura flowers_ for his sleepover tonight. The kid was trying to impress his friends, Dean got that. But couldn't he have asked for something Dean knew how to make? Like, burgers, or pie, or something?

Tongue between teeth once more, Dean put piping tip to cupcake- and made a sound of disgust when Castiel laid a hand over his. "_Cas-_"

"Calm down. I'm only assisting." Castiel gripped Dean's hand gently, lifting it up. "If you push down too hard, you're only going to smear the icing."

Together, they swiped small petals onto the cupcake with short, delicate movements that Dean couldn't have managed on his own. Put a gun in his hand and he could be still as stone, but a piping bag apparently turned him into a jiggling jellyfish.

With three successful flowers staring up at him, Dean pouted. "The fuck did you learn about icing cupcakes?"

"I have many talents," Cas said with a chuckle. Dean could hear the smile in his voice. It most certainly did _not_ make his insides flutter.

"Whatever. Just help me finish these up."

With Castiel's help, Dean finished the cupcakes in no time. A few were a bit fat from Dean squeezing the piping bag too hard whenever Castiel rutted into him. But they were done, and that was the important thing.

"Fucking finally! Thanks for the help Cas." Dean made to stand up. Again, Castiel's body blocked his way. Dean heaved a sigh. "Cas, I've got more shit to do."

"Not until Sam returns from school. You've done enough today, why don't you take a break?" Castiel trailed a hand down Dean's side, pushing in tight to hold Dean down.

Dean grunted as his chest hit the counter. "Shit! Come on man, can't we do this some other time?" He wriggled under Castiel, unsurprised when the angel wouldn't budge.

"We could. But I don't want to." Castiel laid a kiss between Dean's shoulder blades, the heat of it scorching Dean through his t-shirt. "You've been doing so much for Sam and I lately, Dean. I only want to reward all your hard work." The angel took Dean's hand and pulled it back, pressing it against his hard on.

"_Fuck_, Cas," Dean whined. He didn't have time for this. "I know I've been busy this week but we'll have plenty of time this weekend to get reacquainted."

Castiel chuckled again, letting go of Dean's hand. He dropped to his knees behind the hunter, gripping Dean tight by the waist. "Why wait when we have plenty of time now?" With that, he yanked Dean's pants down, and Dean gasped when the air hit his hardening cock.

"_Cas!_" Dean jerked forward, almost clambering over the counter. "Try warning a guy, asshole," he hissed.

"Apologies. If you are cold, I could warm you up?"

"I don't need you to- _fucking christ!_" Only the counter kept Dean upright when Castiel sucked the tip of Dean's cock into his mouth. The angel's tongue teased Dean's slit and he shivered. "Not fucking fair," Dean moaned, going limp against the counter. Castiel only sucked harder, his mouth impossibly hot. It was like sticking his dick into a pie fresh out the oven, Dean thought, only less sticky. "Fuck, okay, fine, just let me move at least, this angle sucks." Again, Dean tried to stand- but his limbs wouldn't obey him. "Cas? Cas, why can't I move?" For a moment, Dean thought the angel wouldn't answer.

Then, letting Dean's cock fall from his mouth with an obscene slurp, Castiel stood up. He rubbed at the small of Dean's back man's shirt. "I don't want you to overexert yourself is all."

Dean shuddered as the angel rubbed a clothed hardon against his bare ass. "Come on, you know how I feel about getting tied down."

"Which is why I didn't use rope."

Dean scowled. "What if Sammy sees?" There was the sound of a zipper, and then Castiel's hard cock rubbed between Dean's cheeks. Dean couldn't help the way his pulse picked up. "Fuck, Cas, what's gotten into you today?"

"Recently? Nothing, despite my best efforts." Cas pushed forward with teasing motions, the head of his cock catching on Dean's rim.

"Horny bastard," Dean moaned. He wished he could at least push back on Castiel's cock and be an active participant.

"Well, I learned from the best." Castiel continued to tease for a moment more, and then pulled back.

"Hey, wait!"

"I'm only going to get oil, be patient."

"Bullshit! Use your grace or something, you've done it before." Dean's hole clenched on nothing and he groaned. "You started this, you dick, just get_ in me_." Dean grunted as Castiel plunged a finger inside his hole dry. It stung at first before Castiel's grace spread through his asshole like an opiate dream. If not already spread out, Dean would have melted. As it was, he moaned and clenched around Castiel's finger. "Caaaas, _fuck_."

"Yes, that is the plan." Castiel added another finger, curling them up and tugging at Dean's rim.

More of that warmsweetgolden feeling filled Dean, until he thought it might leak out like cum. Dean let out a breathy sigh as that feeling spread up his spine. "Cas, please don't tease."

Castiel, of course, did not listen. He pulled up with those fingers, as though he were trying to lift Dean up by his ass, and Dean whined.

"I thought you were supposed to be rewarding me, not torturing me!"

"Who said the two were not one and the same?" Castiel still took pity on Dean, pulling out his fingers to replace them with his cock. Slowly Castiel pushed forward into Dean's grace-loosened hole, making the hunter quiver underneath him. Bottoming out, Castiel paused, bowing over Dean's back to speak soft words in his ear. "Do you know, Dean Winchester, that I have loved you since I first saw you?"

Dean chuckled, wishing he could see Castiel's face. "What, you mean when I stabbed you? That did it for ya?"

Castiel rocked forward, drawing out a small, feminine grunt from his partner. "No. When I was sent to retrieve you from hell. Even covered in blood your soul was the brightest thing there- is still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Castiel thrusted again, reaching around to grasp Dean's cock. Dean gasped, dick twitching in Castiel's grip. "Even as I pulled you out of that fetid den you fought me and I knew I never wanted to leave your side. I wanted you to be mine." Another thrust, and another, and then Castiel was finding a rhythm, grace slicking his palm as he stroked Dean in time. Warmsweetgoldenwet heat engulfed Dean's cock and he garbled out a groan. "And you are, aren't you Dean?"

"Wha?" Dean wasn't paying attention, not entirely. He was more focused on fighting against Castiel's supernatural hold on his body. Dean struggled, to no avail, to thrust back onto that thick cock or forward into the rough palm. "Oh, y-yeah, Cas. I'm- _fuck-_ all yours. Just please let me move- need to touch you." Dean yelped when a hand suddenly smacked his ass. "Oh, fuck, _Cas!_"

"Dean, I'm trying to have a moment with you," Castiel chided. Dean could only snort.

"_I'm_ trying to have a moment with your cock." Another slap, this one expected but no less sharp. "Shit, please don't stop. Just- go harder, faster, _something_."

"Impatient boy," Castiel growled. He let go of Dean's cock to grip him by the hips. Dean had no time to complain before Castiel was fucking him in earnest. Castiel thrusted deep, cock head dragging across Dean's prostate with little mercy. Dean grunted, the force of Castiel's thrusts pushing him into the counter.

"Jesus, Cas, at least let me prop myself up before my face leaves an indent in-" Castiel cut Dean off, wrapping one hand around his throat and the other over his shoulder, hoisting the man up off the counter. Castiel's hand covered the scar on Dean's shoulder, sending sparks through the raised skin. Dean wanted to swear, but found himself having to ration the air he could get down past Castiel's hand for moaning.

"Do you feel that, Dean? Even your body recognizes our bond."

"Recognizes your brand on me, anyway," Dean teased breathily. A particularly rough thrust pushed a laugh out of the man. "Who would have thought you'd be such a romantic?" Castiel didn't answer, but Dean could see in his mind's eye the other man shaking his head with a wry smile. Dean couldn't deny the angel's words though. Any time Castiel touched the scar he'd left on Dean's shoulder, Dean's heart fluttered and his body tingled. Sometimes, Castiel's eyes even glowed, with his excitement, no doubt.

After that, there were no words. Castiel's soft moans and Dean's feminine whines, along with the sound of skin rasping together, filled the otherwise quiet kitchen. Castiel seemed to anticipate Dean's every want, slowing down when the pleasure mounted too quick, and speeding up or thrusting harder when Dean found the pace lacking. Normally Dean would be upset with Castiel for dipping into the hunter's thoughts, but this was a pretty good exception to the rule.

And then Dean heard the chatter of children down the street. "Shit! Cas, hurry up, I think that's Sammy's bus." Dean shuddered as Castiel relinquished control over his limbs. Immediately Dean used his new freedom to twist around as best he could and pulled Castiel by the hair for a kiss. Spit dribbled down Dean's chin as they kissed, more sloppy and open mouthed than he was used to, but in the heat of the moment exactly what he needed. Moaning, Dean lapped into Castiel's mouth, chasing that taste of petrichor and ozone that always lingered on the angel.

Castiel picked up his pace, bruising Dean's hips against the edge of the counter as he fucked the hunter. It hurt now, but Dean knew it would be heavenly later on whenever Castiel gripped him by the hips.

"Cas, please, _touch me_, fuck," Dean whimpered into Castiel's mouth. Castiel palmed Dean's cock, once again enveloping it in that warmsweetgoldenwethotyespleasegood. Dean cried out, hand tightening in Castiel's hair until the angel grunted. "Please tell me you're close."

Castiel grinned into their kiss. "What's this? Not going to hold out on me like usual?"

Dean huffed. "It's not losing if I bow out on purpose- _fuck yes,_ right there!"

"If you say so," Castiel chuckled. He pumped Dean's cock in time with his thrusts, twisting his hand on the upstroke. Dean thrust into that hand with no shame. The thought that Sam might catch them like this made his heart clench in a sickly delicious way. That thrill shot out from his heart like soft lightning, drenching his insides with a cold, breathless _want_. With all that working against him, it wasn't any wonder Dean came.

"Fuck, yes, _Cas,_" Dean moaned. His body tensed up and Dean gripped at whatever he could of the angel before melting back down onto the counter. Thick rivulets of cum streamed down Castiel's fist as he slowed his motions. With Dean sated, Castiel took his hand back to grip at Dean's hips, smearing the hunter's cum everywhere.

"You always make such a mess when you cum," the angel chided. Thrusting even quicker, he fucked breathy gasps out of Dean as he chased his own release. "Maybe I'll make my own mess."

"Wait, Cas," Dean moaned, pushing back against him. "Too much, _too much!_" Castiel paid no mind to Dean's protests. If anything, he fucked Dean harder, sending sparks of overstimulation up his spine. Dean's fingers scrambled over the counter top, searching in vain for purchase.

"Are you ready for my cum, Dean?"

"Wait, you're not coming inside me are you?"

"Of course."

"Wait no! I don't have time to clean- _oh fuck!_" Dean whined, backing into Castiel's cock despite himself. "Fuck, Cas, last time you came in me I tasted it for a week!"

The angel laughed, squeezing Dean's hips. "I thought you liked the taste of my cum." Bowing low over Dean, Castiel thrusted deep and hard, making the human see stars. Then the front door opened and Castiel let loose a breathy sigh, hips starting to stutter.

"Cas, I swear I'll beat your ass if you- oh _fuck!_" Dean tried to be quiet, biting his tongue as hot streams of cum began to fill his ass. Castiel muffled his own moans in between Dean's shoulder blades, effectively pinning the hunter to the counter. "Cas," Dean whined, wriggling. Castiel held Dean tighter, and Dean felt the cum start to fill his gut, white hot pleasure literally moving up his ass and into his stomach. "Cas please, I can't- it's too much, oh fuck."

Sam's voice filtered in through the living room. "Hey guys, I'm home!"

"_Guh-_ go to your room and- _hah_\- get shit ready for tonight," Dean shouted back. He hoped Sam listened, but had no mind to listen out for his baby brother as Castiel stuffed him like a piping bag. His stomach began to ache, already too full, and Castiel, the bastard, still held him down. "_Ugh,_ you sonuvabitch, I'm gonna _beat your ass_ after this," Dean hissed.

With one last sharp thrust, Castiel chuckled. "I look forward to that."

Cum rushed up Dean's throat and he gagged, white spattering out of his mouth and onto the counter with a soft splat. Castiel hummed low in Dean's ear, trailing one hand down his side to caress his full belly. "Our timing was… unfortunate. If I only I could leave you stuffed full of my cum. I'll simply have to fill you up again." Dean gurgled, his dick twitching despite himself.

With a sigh, Castiel pulled out, palming the small of Dean's back as he did. And just like that, everything was put back to normal, Dean's belly deflating like a balloon. Castiel has even dressed him, the gentleman. Wiping his mouth, Dean glared at the angel as he pushed off the counter. "Oh just wait until I get you back for this." Castiel only smiled, eyes creasing in a way that absolutely made Dean's heart flutter.

"Of course, Dean."

Sam strolled into the kitchen, looking between the two men. "Uh, am I interrupting something?" the teen asked with a wry smile.

"Nope! Look at your damn cupcakes."

Sam's eyes widened. "Dude, these are awesome! Hey, but why does just that one have white icing on it?"


End file.
